Instructions
Game Pages Creating a New Game Page If you have trophy information about a game that is not yet on this site, please follow the guidelines below: #On the main PS3 Trophies Wiki page, type the name of the game (using proper punctuation and capitalization) in the "Create an Article" box under "Contribute to this Wiki" #You will now have a blank page with the title of the game as the title of the page #In the control box at the top of the page, click on the "Wiki Templates" drop down box and select "Other Template/Magic Word" #In the "Search for Template" box, type in the one of the following: "subst:Gametemplate" for all Retail or Imported Games or "subst:PSNgame" for all PSN Titles. This will insert the main game template into your page. #Next, at the bottom of the page, click on the "Add category" button and type in either "Retail Games", "PSN Titles", or "Imported Games", based on what type of game it is #Hit enter until you see the "Add category" button again. #Now hit the "Add category" button a second time to add a second Category. This time, type in the genre of the game you are creating from the Genre list. #Click "Save page" and the template will be inserted so you can make edits to it The page should now look like this. #Now that you have inserted your game page template and set the categories for searching purposes, you are ready to fill in the information. Filling in the information for a Game is mostly straight forward, but try to use the following guidelines to help keep synergy: #'Introduction '- This is the road map for a game. For a person just putting the game in their PS3, this should tell them (briefly) what path to take. If there are trophies that can be missed, list them here. If you need to do certain actions in order to get certain trophies, list those actions here as well. #'Game Information '- Most of this information can be found on PS3trophies.org, but be sure link to the original site to list references, especially for Platinum Difficulty Rating. For the "Number of Online Trophies" line, these are trophies that can only be obtained online. If a trophy can be obtained either offline or online, it should be counted as an offline trophy. #'Trophies' - List the trophies under the appropriate header using the "Bulleted List" function in the control bar. Once you have the trophies listed, you will need to go back through and link all of them to a new article. For "Secret Trophies", be sure to include in parenthesis what type of trophy it is (bronze, silver, or gold), but DO NOT include that in the link for the page (Ex: Stop Thief! (Bronze)). If there is DLC for a game that added trophies, please make a separate header using the H3 button in the control bar and title it "DLC Trophies". This way, users will know that they are additional, and not required for Platinum. #'Additional Info ''- List any references and link to both the PS3Trophies game page and the appropriate PS3Trophies Forum Page for the game you are creating/editing. Editing Already Created Game Pages If you have info you would like to add to/modify a game page that is already created, simply first click on the Retail Games link on the main page. From here you will see a list of games that already have pages created, but the information within the page may be empty or inaccurate. In most cases, there may already be a game page created with the template page inserted, but no data has been input into the template. To add your info, click on the "Edit this Page" button at the top of the page. Simply fill in the template based on the details described in the above section. There are a few tips/tricks that can be pointed out to help newer users to Wiki pages make everything look great: * 'Headers ' - In the control panel bar, under "Text Appearance" there are two preset Header buttons: H2 and H3. These are preset to create a Table of Contents. At the top of this page, you will see a Table of Contents, the lines "Game Pages" and "Trophy Pages" are both H2 Headers, while the sub-categories (Creating New Game Pages, Editing Alreayd Created Game Pages, etc) are H3 Headers. If you need to add additional headers to a page, use these appropriately. *'''Bulleted Lists - If you are adding trophy lists, please do so in the Bulleted List. In the control panel, this will be the "Lists and Links" section. *'Links' - This is one of the most important features of the PS3Trophies Wikia! If you are inputting a list of trophies onto a Game Page, you will need to link the trophy names in order to start a new Trophy Page. To do this: #Type in the name of the trophy under the appropriate Heading (Bronze, Silver, etc) in a Bulleted List format. #Next, highlight the name of the trophy and click on the "Link" button in the "Lists and Links" part of the Control Panel. #From here, you will have a menu pop up with two tabs: Internal Links and External Links. #Internal Links are used to link one Wiki page to another Wiki page (Example). External Links are used to link a Wiki page to a non-Wiki Page and is notated by a small box icon (Example) #To create an internal link, you will need two items: the Article Name and Link Text. The Article Name is what the page that you are linking two will be/is called, so MAKE SURE EVERYTHING IS SPELLED CORRECTLY! After you have created your link, it will be one of two colors, blue or red. A red link is to an article that has not been made yet, while a blue link is to an article that has been made. Keep this in mind, as if you are trying to make a page that hasn't been made and the link is blue, that means you will need to rename your article. This can be common if you are trying to create a page for a trophy called "Platinum". It may be wise to call your page "Platinum (gametitle)" to keep it unique. Also be wary of franchise games that use the same names for their trophies in different games (Rock Band, Buzz, etc). #To create an external link, simply click on the External Link tab in the pop-up window and type in the URL where asked. Trophy Pages Creating New Trophy Pages #Now that you have a game page created, it's time to make the trophy pages! #You should already have a list of trophies on the Game page, now it's time to make them links. #Highlight the entire name of the trophy and click the "Link" button on the control bar (the chain link image). #Make sure that the "Article Name" and "Link Text" on the pop-up window are both gramatically correct and the actual name of the trophy, then select "OK". #Now the trophy is linked (and should be red in color). #Click on the red link to create a new page, this is your blank Trophy page. #In the top right, click on the "Wiki Templates" drop down box and select "Other Template/Magic Word". #In the "Search for Template" box, type in the following: "subst:Trophytemplate". This will insert the formatting for the main trophy template into your page. #Click "Save page" at the bottom and you should see a listing that looks like this. Now it is time to fill in the information about the trophy you are making a page for. Please try to refrain from opinions and keep things as straight-forward and informative as possible. Below is a guideline for how to fill in information that is recommended: #'Heading' - At the top where it says "Trophy Name (Trophy Level)", re-insert the name of the trophy to replace the text "Trophy Name", and in the parenthesis, type in what level of trophy it is (bronze, silver, gold, or platinum). #'Description' - Please use the "official" Playstation trophy description. This can be found either on your PS3's Trophy Collection option in the XMB, or by going to the Playstation Website and pulling the information directly from your synched account (recommended). #'What to do' - As brief of a description on how to obtain the trophy as possible. If it is a trophy about completing a level, you can provide input on the fastest way to complete a level (while still getting the trophy), or if there is a particular way to "farm" a trophy (repeating a simple action over and over again at a particular spot), you can also list that here. #'Estimated time to obtain '- An approximation of how long it will take to accomplish the trophy. For level trophies (complete X level), the time should be just how long it takes to complete this one particular level. #'Youtube Video' - If the trophy is obtained through a particular action, there are usually video walkthroughs on Youtube. You can post using the "Add Video" button in the control bar. #'Trophy Image '- Please insert a image of the Trophy icon on the page, placed as high and as far right as possible. The image should be 150px thumbnail, with a caption being the trophy name. If the image is smaller than 150px, insert it and caption, but make a note in the discussion page that it needs to be replaced. *Note: You can feel free to add any additional information about a trophy on this page, you do not have to specifically follow this template. For instance, if a trophy can be missed, it may be beneficial to have a disclaimer at the top mentioning that. I.E. For Fallout 3's "The Power of the Atom" trophy, you may make a disclaimer at the top reminding people not to explode the bomb, but rather disarm it otherwise you won't be able to obtain the trophy. Category:Browse